peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain James/Jas Hook is the primary antagonist of Peter Pan, and Peter's sworn enemy. Biography Hook's predominant feature is his hook in place of his left hand, a result of Peter cutting Hook's hand off and feeding it to a crocodile. Hook’s obsession with “good form” is a holdover from his higher education. It was ingrained in him from an early age that those who possessed “good form” often did not know it and that was why it was considered good form. Bad form is the highest insult of all to Hook and he spends much time fretting over his own possible fall towards bad form. Captain Hook often feels alone, especially when he is around his crew. He feels isolated and cut off from them, culturally and intellectually. His very few friends include Smee, his “number 2 man,” who is friendly and genial. They sail together aboard his ship, which is the terror of the seas. Peter is everything that Hook is not — wild, untamed, with no regard for rules or proper form. And in the sword fight, Pan cut off Mr. Hook's hand, then fed it to a gigantic crocodile. He then replaced his hand with an iron hook, and hence his present name was born. The fight brought more than a loss of limb to Hook. The crocodile developed a taste for Hook and follows him everywhere " from land to land, from sea to sea" relentlessly. Fortunately, the crocodile also swallowed his clock and now goes everywhere with an audible “tick, tock (which has earned her the non-canonical nickname of "Tick-Tock"). There is nothing Hook fears more than the crocodile, as he fears his death and fate are sealed with her. Physical attributes He is described as having long, curled black hair, wearing a long red coat, and having his hook on his right hand. His eyes are said to turn red when he is about to plunge his hook into his victim, and his blood is of "an unusual color" frightening even Hook himself. Hook is described as "cadaverous" and "blackavised", with "eyes which were of the blue of the forget-me-not" ("save when he was plunging his hook into you, at which time two red spots appeared in them and lit them up horribly") and long dark curls resembling "black candles". Barrie also stated in "Captain Hook at Eton" that he was, "in a word, the handsomest man I have ever seen, though, at the same time, perhaps slightly disgusting" Personality He does not, however, hate all of the Lost Boys. The fact that Peter will not grow up - and is thus not affected by time whereas Hook is chased for it - fuels Hook's wrath for him. It also bothers Hook that Peter does not fear him, and causes the other lost boys to not fear him. Hook is hot tempered and treats his crew like dogs. He is sinister, yet polite, and always exhibits elegant diction and signs of his good breeding; which draws Wendy Darling to him. Hook is not an entirely un-heroic character and does strive to act nobly throughout his ferocious acts. Hook is a talented fencer, and he is noted to be a man of "indomitable courage". Hook is often rendered powerless in the face of the question of good form. He fears the sight of his own blood, which is of a strange color. He fears the Crocodile, as well. Hook cannot break out from the inner struggle he’s placed on himself. He is at odds with the conventions of blue-blooded, civilized society, and the life he leads as a Pirate. While he seeks to carry out his treacherous acts with civility and nobility - and succeeds; he is not without fairness or consideration—he is forever critiquing himself as to whether he has upheld his code. Hook also feels isolated, a mismatch who is above the dogged crew around him, one who must set an example for them. Portrayals in Other Media See Captain Hook (disambiguation) Trivia *J.M. Barrie himself revealed Captain Hook went to Eton College *Captain James Hook's name is one letter off from British explorer Captain James Cook Gallery See also *Captain Hook at Neverpedia Category:Characters Category:Captain Hook Category:Deceased Category:Hook characters Category:Males Category:Villains